Buffy and Spike Forever!
by ghost02
Summary: Parody of those post-S6 stories where Spike comes back from Africa and Buffy almost immediately falls into his arms. Deliberately bad.
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Buffy + Spike Forever!!!   
AUTHOR: Kelso   
RATING: PG-13   
SPOILERS: Grave   
FEEDBACK: welcome, but if you tell me I should have used my spellchecker, I will be very disappointed in you. ;) kelso28@excite.com  
SUMMARY: Parody of those stories where Spike comes back and Buffy immediately falls into his arms. DELIBERATELY BAD.   
DISTRIBUTION: anywhere   
WEBSITE: http://www.geocities.com/kelso28a  
DISCLAIMER: "Buffy" and "Angel" characters belong to Joss Whedon.   
NOTES: In less than a week, I have already read one too many "Grave" followups in which Spike and Buffy make up practically the minute he returns, and of course live happily ever after. I can't imagine suffering through a whole summer of those things, but I know I will. So I wrote this little piece to vent a bit. It is meant to be awful.   
  
  


@-}-- @}-'-,-'-,-- @-}-- @}-'-,-'-,-- @-}-- @}-'-,-'-,-- 

Buffy + Spike Forever!!! 

I was soooo excited when i saw the season finale, now Buffy & Spike can get back togther becuz he has a soul. I was so excited i just had to write this story, it only took me 5 minutes!!! I never wrote a story so fast b4. Oh yeah I didnt' use a betareader. BUFFY+SPIKE RULE!!!!!   
  
  
  
  
Spike was a vampire with blonde hair that was in love with Buffy the VAmpire Slayer. Buffy the Vampire Slayer who's rael name was Elizabeth Ann Sommers loved Spike to but she was in a river called Denial so she beat spike up in stead of loving him. 

Spike got mad and went to Arfrica, he told the african demon he wantedto deserve Buffy, the African demon made Spike Fight. when Spike won he got his soul back. Spike liked his sole & he ran home 2 Sunny Dale to show it 2 Buffy/ 

"Buffy I'm back' said SPike with a big box of heat shaped chocolates."I love you and I went to Africa to get a soul for you." 

"What about you're past, u love another women" said Buffy. 

'You loved too other men" said Spike "that is worse". 

Druscila was a female vampiress from Spikes past, he lived with her for about a century or two but he never liked her much, 

Reilley was Buffys' human boyfriend who let's vampires suck him & Buffy reched when she found out becuz of Spike. 

Buffy had another bf to before Reilley, he was a shitty bf who was evil and mean to her so just forget about him. 

"That is not importent" said bUffy "we love each other now and that is what really counts, we can be together for ever becuz of you're soul. I feel like I have loved you my hole life." 

"Me to" said Spike "BTW I am human now to, feel." 

Buffy fe;t Spike and Spike was throbing like a human heart. 

"Spike I am sooooooo glad u r human now" said Buffy. "Do u supose if we had sex and u r completly happy you will loose you're soul" said BUffy. 

"How do we make me completly happy" said Spike. 

"You have to have sex with me" said Buffy. 

"OK" Said Spike. 

They went upstairs and found out Spike still had /a soul. 

Buffy's baby sister Dawn who all she ussually did was wine walks in on them kissing in a bed eating chocolate. "OMG Buffy!!!!!!" She yells."What are yoou doiong in bed with spike!!!!!!!!" 

I love him + he loves me, deal with it" said Buffy. 

"What about Angel?" Said Dawn 

"who is Angel?" Said Buffy. 

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Pleaz give me feedback! If you don't give me fb Iwill never rite again. More fb meanz more chapters like maybe Buffy & Spike have a baby together or something!!!! Pleaz pleaz pleaz!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

@-}-- @}-'-,-'-,-- @-}-- @}-'-,-'-,-- @-}-- @}-'-,-'-,-- 


	2. Xander finds out!

SUMMARY: Before Buffy and Spike can live happily ever after, they must win the approval of their friends. DELIBERATELY BAD.   
  
  


3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 

Buffy & Spike face hurtles in there quest to be 2gether 4ever but dont' worry, there is a happy end for our heros. It took me 10 hole minutes to write this chapter, Im getting slower. :(   
  
  
  
chatper 2, Xander finds out! 

Buffy and Spike were happy togehter, he came back from the Drak Country of Africa with a soul and human to. But the coarse of true love did not run smooth. Xander came over to the house one day and saw Buffy and spike makeing out on the couch. "How could you Buffy!" He yelled. "You know I am secretly in love with you four years & you are kisssing an evil murdring demon in stead of me!" 

'That is right" said Buffy "the demon murdered lot's of people but Spike is a human now and he had never murdered anyone. plus he has a new soul." 

"Oh" said xander. 

Spike said "Besides I love Buffy and that is allthat matters.We are soul mates, nothing and noone can ever brake us a part."' 

Xander went out to the phone and calle d all their fiends.Willow and Ayna ran right over with Tara. (A/N, Just pretend she isn't dead, k?) Giles in England came on the first plane and they all yelled at Buffy. So did Dawn. 

"Buffy he is a demon, he is not good eough for you." 

"Once he is evil he is always evil. 

BUffy said "To bad, we are getting married." She shows off her nuckle with a big diamond ring on it. 

"Marraiges can be broken up' said Xander. 

" Not mine" said bUffy prodly. 

"Lets go" said Giles "we cannot interfear with true love," 

Everyone congradulated Buffy & Spike and they all left the house accept xander who is hatching a plot to kill Spike who stole Buffy form him. Xander decides to stake Soike because he doesn;t belive Spike is really human and even if he is a spike thru the heart will kill him likea vampire even if he is not one anymore. Xander listens until Buffy and Spike are finished haveing sex and are sleeping than he creeps into there room with a long wooden stake carved out of wood. He sees Spike laying like an offering on a sliver platter, He jumps and the stake hits Spike thru the covers and runs away. 

In the morning the phone rings to wake Buffy up/ She answers and its Xander. "I'm sorry please forgive me" says Xander then the phone hangs up. 

Buffy stairs at Spike. "Oh no Spike!" She yelled. You are dead!" Dressed in a short silk negligay, a big oval tear ran down her cheek and fell on Spike.. 

spike wakes up and stairs at Buffy. "I think your wrong." 

"There is a stake in your heart" says Buffy with a scream. 

Spike pulls it out and leaves a big hold in his chest that heels by itself. "I guess I am immortal now" he says. 

THE END!!! 

NO FLAMES!!!!! I didn't say this last time and some1 left a review and said my story was a waist of space, that is a flame right? Also some1 said i made his eyes bleed, pls don't say things like that agai cuz it is mean. All I'm doing is sharing beautifull Spuffyness with the world, if u r not a spuffy fan than u r wierd and just go away from my sotry. So like I said NO FLAMES!!!!! 

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 


End file.
